


Matching Shirts

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [89]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur sees those Dad and kid matching shirts on line and thinks that they would be cute for Eames (Ctrl+C) and Edward (Ctrl+V), and while on the site he sees another one that's appropriate for him and Briar Rose (tall glass/sippy cup or papa/baby bear)Inspired by this shirts (x)





	Matching Shirts

Of all the things Arthur had found online for his family, the shirts he got for them to match in where the best. He had found them by clicking around, trying to find a particular skirt Briar Rose had mentioned she wanted when he found the site. Immediately he saw some he liked and bought them.

When he gave Eames his shirt, he loved it and put it on right away. The kids were curious about the packages that showed up and they watched as Eames changed out of his current shirt and into his new one. It was grey with black text across his chest that had the keyboard shortcut ‘CTRL + C’. Arthur always knew his husband would look good in it but it was even better when the kids looked at it and Edward said,

“What does that mean?”

“When you type on a keyboard, it’s a way to copy something.” Said Arthur.

“Yeah and to paste it, its the same four letters, plus v.” Said Eames.

“Oh.” Both kids said.

“This explains it better.” Said Arthur, going into the package the shirts came in and found the smaller grey one.

He presented it to Edward, the same color, the same font only his said, ‘CTRL + V’. Edward jumped up, thanking Arthur, then hugging Eames as he started to change out of his shirt much like Eames had. Arthur had always looked at Edward and seen nothing but Eames. They joked that Edward was Eames’ mini-me, a smaller version of Eames himself since they were identical in almost every way. The only thing that Edward had of Arthur, was his personality, otherwise he was all Eames. He had the same eyes, the same hair texture, the same hair color, the same lips, the same nose. Even now as he got older and his face was shaping, the baby fat dropping off, it was turning into Eames’ jawline. Now, they had the same shirts and when Edward finished changing, his hair now full of cowlicks from where he mussed his hair, looking more like Eames than ever, Eames lifted up his eldest and smiled as they gave each other a high-five.

Arthur smiled and took some photos, the both of them hams, modeling and posing, showing off the shirts proudly. When he finished, he saw Briar Rose watching and had started to feel a little left out. Arthur noticed and asked,

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“I wanna match with dadda too.”

“Well, you want to match with me?”

She looked confused for a moment until Arthur took out another set of shirts from the package. These were black and Arthur handed the smaller one to his daughter. She unfolded it as Arthur held his up against himself, showing off the white text that said, ‘Tall Drink of Water’. Briar Rose’s said ‘Short Sippy Cup of Juice’. She squealed in delight, loving that she matched Arthur and she hugged him as she bounced up and down.

Arthur’s daughter was very much his own copy. While Edward was all Eames, she was all Arthur and they were both sure she would have the kind of cheekbones that most women would die for. Her hair, the same chocolate brown curled and waved the way Arthur’s did. She had the same almond shaped brown eyes and long lashes, the same cupid bow mouth. She was all length and limbs too and they were certain she’d be a slender tall girl when she gets older. Arthur was proud of all his children, but seeing himself the most in their only little girl, gave him a sense of pride that was different.

Briar Rose ran upstairs to change her shirt and Arthur laughed as he watched her go. He changed in the living room and when Briar Rose returned, she had on her matching top, her jean shorts on, Nike sneakers and her hair tousled and loose.

“How do I look, dadda?”

“Beautiful as always.” Said Arthur.

Now it was Eames’ turn to take pictures, watching as Arthur and Briar Rose modeled for the camera, the both of them holding the same pose. When Arthur lifted her up, she smiled, putting her hand on her hip as she turned her chest towards the camera, Arthur hooking his thumb on the belt loop of his jeans.

“We should go out.” Said Eames.

The kids jumped up and down in agreement and Arthur smiled and said,

“Sure, let’s go out.”

“Dadda what about Phillip, he doesn’t match!”

Arthur looked at his youngest who wasn’t too much of either one of them but rather had elements of both of them. He watched everything with delight, sitting in his playpen as he held Enoch. Arthur pet Briar Rose on her head as he said,

“We’ll get him a white shirt to wear. He’s still too little for matching shirts.”

“Okay.” Said Briar Rose.

After Eames picked up Phillip and took him to change his shirt, Arthur gave the pups a treat before everyone got in the car. Once Phillip was secure in his seats and the kids snapped safely in, Arthur started the car and they went on their way.

“These were a great idea, my love.” Said Eames to Arthur.

Arthur smiled, noticing that Eames and Edward had matching aviators on, Briar Rose wearing her cat eye shaped sunglasses. He smiled, getting his sunglasses from the car and putting them on as he said,

“I’m glad you think so.”

Eames grinned.


End file.
